


Black

by unapologetic_noises



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Samstiel - Freeform, Season/Series 06, Soulless Sam Winchester, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unapologetic_noises/pseuds/unapologetic_noises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was what it was all about. Hurting Castiel. Making him suffer for all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as the next fic in another series I have on here. I kinda went way off topic and this was the result.
> 
>  
> 
> ***Black represents a lack of color, the primordial void, emptiness. Black means power and control, expressing one's full dominance. It is intimidating, unfriendly and unapproachable because of the power it exudes. It can also imply submission to another (including a sexual partner), similar to the priest wearing black robes in submission to God.

Streetlights flickered on. The sun left long ago, leaving nothing but the cover of night.  
  
And he just stood there.  
  
Hands tucked firmly in his coat pockets.  
  
Watching. Silently contemplating. Watching the man stand there and stare across the street at his brother, who was blissfully unaware of his existence.  
  
There was a hole in the angel, a hollow feeling that had formed and never went away. Damn it all to hell. Dean was right there. This frustration could've ended. Just go to the door. Who cared about this woman or that child of hers?  
  
But he couldn't bring himself to do it. There were other things that needed to be handled. But the void inside him wouldn't allow for much to get done. So he went back to Hell. Grabbed whatever he could hold on to and dragged it out. Sam.  
  
"If you go in there--if you ruin what he has--I'll end you."  
  
There was the threat. And for a second he heard a piece of what used to be Sam. Someone who cared. He actually cared that Dean have what he always wanted. But aside from that and himself, the man--or, for lack of a better term, machine-- didn't care about much else.   
  
Castiel challenged him. Took a step toward the house and felt a hand hard as metal slam into his chest. Sam glared at him, no sign of the old compassionate Winchester there. Just cold, emotionless hazel. Dark.  
  
"You're a fool you know that?"    
  
Castiel looked down. Didn't know what to say or how to feel. The insult didn't faze him. He knew that this thing in front of him wasn't Sam.   
  
"Don't you want to see your brother?" Castiel asked.   
  
Sam scoffed. Looked the angel up and down, thinking nothing of him. Just a pathetic corrupt product of Heaven.  
  
"You're obsession with Dean." He paused, glanced over at the house once again before continuing. "Its disgusting, Cas."  
  
"You know nothing."   
  
Sam snickered. "I'm not stupid. You want my brother."  
  
Castiel struggled to remain calm. Fought to remind himself that this wasn't Sam saying this. He began to question what he even dragged from Lucifer's cage. Hell. He began to question the very decision of saving him in the first place.  
  
"Dean is happy. With a woman that he loves. Do you honestly think that you'll ever mean anything to him?"  
  
"Stop it, Sam."  
  
"Face it. You're nothing to him, Cas."  
  
"Stop--"  
  
"You're delusional. Dean doesn't want you. He doesn't _love_ you--"  
  
"ENOUGH." Castiel was fuming, fists clenched. Infuriated by the way Sam just stood there and said these things.  
  
"Struck a nerve did I?"  
  
"You were nothing but Lucifer and Michael's chew toy and _I_ saved you. And I can just as easily throw you back in!"  
  
Sam's expression was as solid as stone. The angel's threat didn't scare him one bit. He felt no debt to Cas. And he knew Castiel couldn't do it anyway. He didn't have the juice to venture to Hell twice in such a short period let alone a place down there like Lucifer's cage. But that wasn't the only reason.   
  
"Interesting." Sam kept that cold stare on Castiel. "Why exactly did you bring me back, Cas?"  
  
No reply. Castiel kept his lips pressed together and just avoided eye contact. But he could feel Sam still piercing him. Driving a knife through him with every emotionless, sociopathic word that left his mouth.  
  
"Well?" Sam prodded.  
  
Castiel remained silent. Sam was ruthless. Wouldn't rest until he had successfully ripped his vessel's heart to shreds. "You actually thought that bringing me back would make Dean feel something for you?"  
  
He broke his silence. "I did it because it was the right thing to do. You didn't deserve to be trapped in there, Sam. I did it for your sake."  
  
It was a lie.  
  
It was so far from the truth that it felt disgraceful as Cas said it.  
  
And Sam knew it.  
  
Being soulless didn't affect that over-analyst nature of his.  
  
He saw the broken mess that was Castiel. He saw right through it. And he was going to make sure that he hurt him even more. That was what it was all about. Hurting Castiel. Making him suffer for all of this. The pleasure that Sam got from it. It was gratifying to say the least.  
And he wanted to make sure that the angel knew this.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
And he walked away, eyeing the angel with contempt one last time before being swallowed up by the night.  
  
And Castiel still stood there, more broken than before. Feeling even less than nothing. Regretting the waste of will and energy spent on saving the Winchester. But unable to deny that what he said was true. He didn't save Sam just to save him. He never cared for him just like Sam never cared for the angel. They were always distant. Never friends. Barely acquaintances. Dean was the only one who kept them together. And Castiel foolishly thought that maybe--just maybe-- if he did this for him, then Dean would look at him the way he wanted him to. Want him.  
  
He fought back this odd feeling. Bit his lips. Lowered his head. Held back tears of all things. Disgusting. How he allowed himself to become this torn apart by a mere man.  
  
The hole in Castiel grew.  
  
And his dignity shrunk.  
  
His self-worth became nonexistent.  
  
He felt helpless.  
  
Desperate.   
  
So. He found Sam.  
  
At some old abandoned house outside the city.  
  
Before he even answered the door, there was a smirk upon his face. An amused slash carved into his cold, stone face. He knew the angel would follow him. Castiel stood at the door. Expression blank. The pieces of his dignity laid at his feet. All morals. Everything.   
  
Sam waited. Gaze relaxed on Castiel. Patiently awaiting his confession.  
  
Bastard. He saw how much the angel had thrown away. How much of himself he'd lost. No more emotion. No more will. Just desperation and want. The void. He desired something he couldn't have and now he was substituting. Sam was all he had. And now here he was. Too proud to admit what he wanted but too broken to resist.  
  
Pathetic.  
  
The angel wanted his brother bad.  
  
But Sam took this opportunity.  
  
Still awaited Castiel's confession.  
  
"I...Sam--" Something caught in his throat, a pitiful sound, and his face contorted in pain. Emotional anguish.  
  
Sam shook his head. If he had a soul, he might've felt the slightest bit of pity for the angel. But he didn't.   
  
Castiel's eyes begged for mercy. Begged Sam to stop torturing him and just give what he needed. The begging only made Sam want to cause him more pain. The sadistic pleasure was too good for him to show this sorry excuse for an angel any mercy.  
  
He blinked. "Well?"  
  
Another wince leapt onto Castiel's face. He was in physical pain. Vessel screeching with something horrifyingly overwhelming. And Sam's smirk grew wider. Another piece of Castiel broke inside.  
  
"I--It...it hurts, Sam..." Voice cracked and trembling, he struggled to speak. "Please..."  
  
Sam's eyes grew heavier and colder than before. Still no pity. Not a bit of it. He felt nothing minus the gratifying pleasure. The fact that he was wrecking the angel more than ever.  
  
"You want from me what Dean can't give you. Right? That's why you brought me back. That's why you're here."  
  
He forced Castiel to feel the pleasure he got in saying that. In making him admit it to both himself and the Winchester. In hurting him.  
  
Castiel nodded weakly. Eyes locked on the ground. Not wanting to see Sam's face or the sadistic look in his eyes.  
  
But he heard him laugh. And it was just as worse. Ice formed inside Cas.  
  
A cold hand curled around his chin, lifting his head up. Sam forced him to meet his gaze. He tilted his head, waited for Castiel to flinch. The face of his vessel contorted once again. The pain spread like a disease. Sam's lips curved again. Another smirk.  
  
Castiel was suddenly inside. The door slammed closed. And Sam had the angel against the wall. He met his eyes once again and still saw no sign of the old Sam. Realized he didn't want the old Sam anymore. This cold, emotionless machine. Yes. He much preferred this. This Sam was capable of doing things that the other Sam wasn't. This Sam could hurt him. Punish him. Castiel wanted to be punished. Wanted to feel pain. Wanted to bleed. Wanted no mercy.  
  
Nails dug into the angel's shoulder, holding him there. Hurting him like he wanted. Sam smashed his lips onto Castiel's. Bruised their mouths. Bit his lips. Thought he tasted blood.  
  
Felt the last piece of himself break.  
  
Sam wasn't Sam.  
  
Castiel no longer Castiel.  
  
Both of them hollow. Numb.  
  
Sam hurt Castiel as he pressed his statue of a body into his vessel. Pounded his lips into his. Crushed his arm with his stony hands. Ground his erection into him. Bit into his neck. Merciless. All the while making sure to remind him of how pathetic he was. How much of nothing he was. How he never cared for him. And how Dean never would.  
  
Castiel was well beyond broken. Well beyond hurt. But he deserved every insult, every bite mark, and every bruise. Twisted and twitched under Sam's assault, but never resisted. Let the hatred in Sam consume him and deliver the punishment.   
  
"Fucking hate you...you son of a bitch...bringing me back here...fuck you." Sam growled, pressed harder into Castiel, wanting to hurt him even more. He still didn't resist. No matter how aggressive Sam was. No matter how harsh his words were. The more he cursed the angel, the more submissive he got. The tighter he held on to the mountain of a man that Sam was.  
  
Then all at once, the contact was gone.  
  
Sam was across the room, glaring from afar.  
  
Left Castiel against the wall. Hot. Needy. Empty.  
  
Eyes filled to the brim with confusion.   
  
Fucking needy puppy, Sam thought.  
  
Castiel desperately wanted to know why Sam had stopped. Why he decided to hurt him even more. Why couldn't he just give him what he needed? Why couldn't he just give him some mercy? But he didn't question it anymore. Just sunk to the floor, head in his hands, awaiting Sam's next move.  
  
Sam looked down on him, shaking his head.  
  
Castiel was the perfect example of how emotions corrupt people--or in this case, angels. Too much baggage. He was glad to be free of it. The apathy. The detachment. It left him free to do whatever was necessary to get what he wanted. He didn't care about anything. Sure as hell didn't care about the mess in front of him. He contemplated just leaving Castiel there to rot in his foolish emotional distress. But the angel wanted him. Or at least wanted the pain and punishment that only Sam could give. And that was enough to make him stay.   
  
Growing tired of the pitiful hungry look in those blue eyes, Sam returned to him. Grabbed him by his trench coat and slapped him. Made him beg. And he did. Sam asked for nothing. Only took everything. All Castiel had to give at this point was himself. His vessel. He forgot about Dean for awhile. Forgot about everything.  
  
Just stared at Sam's now shirtless, godly body.  
  
Felt his own clothes being ripped off.  
  
Allowed Sam to ravage his exposed vessel.  
  
Felt the rage, the darkness, the numbing mixture of white hot and ice as he fucked too hard. Raw.  
  
Castiel screamed. Cried out for more.  
  
Sam still taunted him. Reminded him of his nothingness. Hurt him. Never felt a thing for the angel. Not even now. Just the urge to get off.  
  
"To Hell with Dean. He can't do this to you. Can't do _this_ for you."  
  
And he fucked even harder. Locked a hand around Castiel's throat, exerting his complete dominance. Suddenly realized that he was enjoying this too much. Realized that a part of his soulless essence actually wanted this. Realized that Cas wanting Dean could ruin all of this.   
  
He withdrew himself from the angel, shoved him to his knees and offered his cock to him. And Cas took it all. Sam grabbed whatever he could hold on to of his brown hair, forcing him to take it, fucked his mouth.  
  
Sam threw his head back, groaned low, used Cas as nothing but a sex toy. Gave no warning as he let all of it go in the angel's mouth. And all of it was gone. The want. The contact. All of it. Gone.  
  
Left nothing but the taste of his seed in his mouth.  
  
Castiel wanted to beg for more, but dared not speak. Sam had given all he planned to give. And he would just have to let that satisfy him for now.


End file.
